


Clan of the Dusk Pine Forest CHARACTER BIOS

by Duskler



Series: Clan of the Dusk Pine Forest [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskler/pseuds/Duskler
Summary: Characters bios for the dragons in Clan of the Dusk Pine Forest





	1. Jam

** **

 

**JAM**

Jam is an older imperial dragon and have been around since before the Dusk clan was even founded.

 

**Personality:**

Jam was once a very sweet and warm dragonett, eager to learn and to please. She has grown bitter over the years however, and while she's well respected amongst her clan mates for being one of the clan founders, as well as the most powerful white mage in the clan, the other dragons know to not get on her bad side.

Over all she carries a very calm demeanor, but that don't mean that she is harmless. While normally she shows the calm and warmth of an old mother she will turn calculating and cold in a blink of an eye should someone cross her.

What most dragons around her don't know is that she will easily kill without hesitation if she sees the need to.

 

**History:**

Jam was the first dragon that joined up with Linus in the tundra's search for the Winter Curse and his lost brother. Originally from the Starfall Isle her scales did little to warm her in the middle of the Southern Icefields, and if Linus hadn't found her she would without a doubt have died in the harsh domain of the Ice Warden. To show her gratitude she followed Linus on his quest and started to keep daily logs of their travels to remind the tundra's foggy memory of their whereabouts and tasks. She eventually fell in love with Minho when the other imperial, together with Newt and Thomas, joined their cause.

After years of fighting monsters and curses without finding the slightest trace or clue about Linus brother Jam is the first, and only one, to suggest they should give up and settle down. The other didn't agree, Linus too restless, Minho and the others used to nothing but travelling. It's when they crossed over the lands of the Dusk Pine Forest that Jam sat her talons down. The land around them was radiating with magic and power and she knew it would make an excellent spot for them to start the foundations of a proper clan. She started pulling her strings.

In the time they spent in the forest Jam purposely get the first clutch of Minho's eggs, which gave her more time to plan as they were forced to make temporary camp while she nested. During the time it took the eggs to hatch she changed dates and logs in Linus journals, stopped reminding him of their quest, and instead slipped new ideas into his fading memories. To make sure the other three didn't catch on, or reminded Linus of the Winter Curse, she slowly over time exposed them to her white magic, knowing very well that using it for her own selfish needs might come back to haunt her if she wasn't careful.

By the time her two first daughters Brenda and Serpaenth hatched, she had her friends falsely convinced that they should settle down and form a proper clan. After that, deceit and lies was something that came very natural to her.

Jam become the clans oldest mage and stayed one of Linus most trusted advisers, pulling strings behind the scene as he lead their expanding clan. Over the years her lies and manipulations would only come to grow but as she continued to use her white magic, magic that should only be used for well being and peace, a curse would come to grow within her. It would soon become obvious that in all her clutches of eggs, no matter how big, only one hatchling would survive to adulthood. The death of her children made her bitter and she would lash out at her mates and push them away one after the other, blaming them for the death her children.

It's not until decades later when a young orphan tundra by the name of Desmond became part of clan that everything Jam has built started to crumble. The small tundra, also a white but untrained mage, had the ability to sense when and where magic had and would be used. He seemed to sense that Jam had used a lot of magic and he would frequently seek her out and try to get her to talk about it in hopes that she would mentor him. Jam, concerned that other's would hear Desmond yapping lured the young dragon out in the woods and “disciplined” him by clawing his eyes and taking his sight. Sure that he'd learnt his lesson Jam became his mentor to be able to keep an eye on him, in hopes to use him as a pawn in the future.

What Jam didn't anticipate was that fifteen years later Desmond, a lot more cunning and confident that he let on, would use his magic to posses Jam into confessing all her wrong doings in front of the whole clan. When she snapped out of it and realized what Desmond had made her do she tried to kill him in outrage but Orion, her current mate, protected the smaller dragon and fought against her together with other mages and warriors of the clan. The battle ended in blood shed and many casualties but Jam escaped, leaving a crumbling and lost clan behind.

 

**Current:**

After Jam's escape she is determined to not let all her work of creating the Dusk Pine Forest clan go to waste. She starts creating her own camp, hidden in magical mist on a huge floating iceberg by the Frigid Floes. Knowing that she still might have loyal followers in the council of mages she sends dream messages and visions to a chosen few, challenging them to find her if they wish to join her cause. Despite her age and bitterns she still have a desire to learn and explore the world so she and her followers continues the old ways of the Dusk clan, working to find and defeat curses and monster and documenting what they come across. 


	2. Desmond

** **

 

**DESMOND**

Desmond a still somewhat young tundra, a little small for his breed, and blind.

 

**Personality:**

Desmond has always had a child like excitement about him. He easily sees the joys and pleasures in life and rarely delve on mistakes and the dark past. He takes life as it comes and is not one to struggle against faith and instead simply goes with the flow. However, he don't like selfish dragons that think they can step over others, and he has a dangerous tendency to not pay respects or act cocky and sassy in the presence of dragons that “out rank him”. He's not fond of authority figures.

His somewhat childish and overconfident way of talking and acting usually makes dragons assume he's all fun and games, another young drac with his head in the clouds, but in reality Desmond is extremely cunning. Thanks to his white magic that helps him tell when and where magic will or has been used, he can predict future outcomes as well as deduct and solve past magical mysteries.

 

**History:**

Desmond was found when he was still an egg by the tundra Ryan during a mountain climbing expedition. He was brought back to the Dusk clan where he hatched together with the clan leader's son Amurr who became a sort of stepbrother to him.

Desmond showed magical potential at an early age and was promised a mentor and proper teaching once his magic would manifest as either black or white. His magic however turned out to be so pure white, calm and submissive, that none of the dragons in the mage council would notice it for quiet sometime. Without a teacher to explain his magic to him, the ability to see when and where magic had or would be used, Desmond just assumed it was something everyone had.

Being the eager young drac he was, he decided he didn't want to wait for the council to pick the perfect mentor for him and instead used his ability to find the dragon with the most magical experience in the clan. He found Jam. At the time he didn't know how or why Jam had used so much magic in the past but he looked up to her for it. He started following the imperial around, asking about the past dates he knew she'd used a lot of power on, trying to show his eagerness and dedication in hope that she would pick him as her apprentice.

It's not until Jam took him out to the woods and promised to mentor him, as long as he stayed quiet about her past use of magic, that he would realized the amount of magic Jam had been using couldn't possibly have been approved by the council. Only then did he understand that she had used magic for her own needs, needs that couldn't possibly be of good intentions if she didn't want him to talk about them. He tried to run to tell the rest of the clan, but Jam caught him, dragging a claw across his eyes which permanently blinding him.

After that Jam became his mentor, if only to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't talk. He spent years in fear and trauma in her shadow. It wasn't until ten years later that he realized Jam couldn't feel how much his magic had grown, a perk of it being so submissive, and within the next five years he grew more confident. By using his magic he would come to realize that he had two future paths. One in which he let Jam continue with her ways, eventually leading to powerful curses festering and destroying the clan as she used white magic in ways it wasn't meant to. In the other he would expose her for what she really was, leading to blood shed and fractions in the clan, but still a clan none the less.

In the end, for the better of his clan's future, he used his magic to manipulate Jam into confessing her wrong doings, and chaos was quick follow.

 

**Current:**

After freeing the clan from Jam's talons the dragons of his clan view him in different ways. Some thank him for showing the clan the truth and admire his actions as those of a hero. Others resent him, blame him for the fractions in their now broken clan. Desmond don't regret anything though, and he could careless how other's see him. He knows he did the right thing.

After showing how advanced his magic is by freeing the clan the senior magic users of the clan reward him by finally giving him the proper title of mage, and invites him into the council.


End file.
